


Bem-vinda ao Protocolo Valorant

by CineJu



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Cypher is Cool, Gen, Killjoy is an arrogant little shit, but i love her, how Killjoy joined Valorant, lore for Killjoy, set after the Duelists animatic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu
Summary: Uma cientista aparece sem avisar no quartel-general de Valorant pedindo para se juntar a eles. Cypher é escolhido para interrogá-la e descobrir: quem é Killjoy, e por que ela quer se unir a eles?(English version: Welcome to Valorant Protocol)
Kudos: 1





	Bem-vinda ao Protocolo Valorant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to Valorant Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291277) by [CineJu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu). 



Muitas coisas já tinham sido ditas a respeito de Killjoy. Diziam que ela era um gênio, que ela era arrogante, que ela entendia a radianita melhor que qualquer um, e que ela seria muito mais amigável se ela conseguisse calar a boca a respeito disso por mais de um minuto. 

Todas aquelas coisas eram verdade. Algumas eram a razão pela qual eles precisavam dela. Outras eram razões pelas quais Cypher parecia hesitante em aceitar Killjoy para Valorant. 

Não as únicas razões, é claro. Cypher parecia ser naturalmente paranoico, e normalmente o Protocolo Valorant procurava seus agentes, e não o contrário. Tudo isso contribuía para a desconfiança dele como o agente que tinha sido escolhido para interrogar Killjoy, e ela entendia perfeitamente, mas não estava preocupada. Eles precisavam dela -- e se não precisavam dela, precisavam da informação que só ela poderia providenciar. 

Cypher era uma pessoa difícil de ler, mesmo se você não considerasse a máscara que obscurecia o seu rosto. Ele não parecia deixar nada escapar, sempre no controle. Bom, Killjoy não era boa com indícios e dicas não-verbais, de qualquer maneira -- ela lidava com fatos, e os fatos estavam a seu favor. 

“Isso deve ser interessante,” Cypher disse quando ele entrou na pequena sala de interrogação para a qual Killjoy tinha sido trazida quando ela tinha chegado até a base. “Eu tenho várias perguntas para você.” 

“Quando quiser,” ela disse, endireitando os óculos. 

“Muito bem. Vamos começar pelo princípio: como você encontrou essa base?” 

Killjoy sorriu. “Não foi tão difícil quanto eu achei que fosse ser, na verdade. Eu montei um algoritmo para analisar a localização de cada ataque que vocês fizeram à Kingdom, e a partir da distância relativa eu encontrei algumas localizações possíveis. O processo de eliminação foi simples.” Ela se recostou na cadeira. “Vocês precisam organizar melhor os ataques de um jeito que não deixa uma trilha tão óbvia. Eu poderia ajudar com isso também.” 

Cypher deixou escapar uma risadinha. “Certo. E por que exatamente alguém como você quer se juntar ao Protocolo Valorant? Considerando que você é a renomada dra. Sofie Brahms.” 

“Falando nisso, pode me chamar de Killjoy,” ela corrigiu. “Vocês usam codinomes, não é? Bom, esse é o meu.” 

“Muito bem, Killjoy,” ele repetiu. Ele fez um gesto, incentivando-a a continuar. 

“Eu quero me juntar a vocês porque a Kingdom me enganou e roubou a minha tecnologia, e eu não vou deixar que eles a usem para machucar gente inocente.” 

Mesmo através da máscara, era fácil de ver que aquilo tinha chamado o interesse de Cypher. “Conte-me mais.” 

Ela hesitou. Será que todos os agentes novos tinham que contar seus motivos, ou só aqueles que chegavam sem avisar? Killjoy não estava entusiasmada para falar dos seus problemas com a Kingdom. 

“Nós também podemos ir para a próxima pergunta,” ele disse. “Tenho certeza que vou conseguir mais detalhes de qualquer maneira. Por que você foi reportada como morta há exatamente dois dias?” 

Ele deslizou alguns recortes de jornal na direção dela, como se aquilo fosse uma série de mistério -- ele certamente se vestia como um protagonista de mistério, com aquele sobretudo e chapéu de aba reta. As manchetes diziam coisas como “Explosão em laboratório de Kingdom levanta questionamentos sobre segurança” e “Cientista renomada morre em acidente com radianita”. Killjoy não tinha lido as notícias, mas aquilo não era inesperado para ela. 

“Bom, eu forjei a minha própria morte,” ela disse. 

“Isso é óbvio,” ele rebateu. “Eu estou perguntando por que. E ‘para vir me juntar ao Protocolo Valorant’ não é uma resposta boa o suficiente.” 

Ela devia saber que ia ser obrigada a contar mais detalhes que ela gostaria, mas ela tinha que tentar. Bom, se não tinha outro jeito…

“Bom, como você deve saber, eu fui a criadora do melhor sistema de estabilização de radianita feito até hoje,” ela começou. Cypher assentiu. “Um sistema muito bem feito, por sinal. Mantém a radianita perfeitamente estável, mesmo no estado bruto, em temperaturas de até 90 graus celsius e até em terremotos atingindo até 8 na escala Richter. Nessas condições, uma falha é quase impossível,” ela disse. 

“Eu criei esse sistema e deixei a patente livre, porque qualquer um que estuda a radianita precisa de uma maneira de mantê-la estável, e ninguém quer outra situação como em Veneza, não é?” Ela tentou pegar alguma reação de Cypher ao incidente -- assim tinha surgido a região agora chamada de Ascent, considerado a primeira grande ação de Valorant -- mas ele se manteve perfeitamente impassível. “Bom, de qualquer maneira, a Kingdom mostrou interesse pelo meu projeto, e me ofereceu uma posição de consultora. Eu poderia continuar trabalhando nos meus projetos, e quando eles tivessem perguntas ou precisassem do meu conhecimento, eu daria prioridade a eles. Era o arranjo perfeito, na verdade.

“A questão é que eles começaram a fazer muitas perguntas sobre conter explosões, sobre controlar a desestabilização da radianita para manter uma explosão sob controle. Eu estranhei, mas eles disseram alguma coisa sobre usar a radianita como fonte de energia e eu achei uma péssima ideia, a radianita é instável demais para ser viável, mas eu aceitei. Até que a explosão em Haven virou notícia.” 

“A narrativa oficial sobre aquela explosão foi uma falha no sistema de estabilização,” Cypher disse. 

“Exatamente. Mas o meu sistema não falha,” Killjoy afirmou. “Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha. Eu fui fazendo perguntas, procurando mais detalhes sobre o que podia ter acontecido, e eventualmente o meu supervisor me disse que eles estavam testando uma bomba. Ele disse que se eu ia ficar me esgueirando e descobrindo o que eu não devia, que eu podia começar a ser útil e trabalhar diretamente na Spike,” ela disse, deixando o ressentimento transparecer na voz. 

“Eu não queria ter nada a ver com nada disso, eu estava tentando usar a radianita para alguma coisa realmente útil, não para fazer bombas! Mas ele me lembrou que eu tinha assinado um contrato, e que agora eu sabia mais do que eu deveria, então se eu não me comportasse, a próxima falha no sistema poderia acontecer quando eu menos esperasse.” Ela deu um suspiro irritado. 

“Então eu fiz o que eu podia. Eu não podia sabotar a Spike, porque seria óbvio que eu era a responsável, mas eu comecei a procurar mais sobre o Protocolo Valorant. Quando eu descobri onde vocês estavam, eu modifiquei os projetos da Spike deles de uma maneira que nunca vai funcionar, destruí todos os protótipos, roubei os únicos planos verdadeiros da Spike e forjei minha morte. E agora eu estou aqui.” 

“Interessante,” Cypher disse simplesmente. 

“E isso significa que eu sou a única pessoa que tem os planos da Spike. E só eu posso acessá-los, porque eu codifiquei esse HD para desbloquear com uma senha que só eu sei, além da biometria, é claro. Então se vocês pretendiam me matar e conseguir os planos, foi mal,” ela riu, e um pouco do nervosismo dela transpareceu.  _ Scheisse _ . 

“Imagino que os planos são do interesse de vocês, já que tiveram que roubar um protótipo para o incidente de Veneza,” ela disse, recuperando a compostura. “Na verdade, deixar que eu entre para Valorant é totalmente do interesse de vocês. Além da Spike, eu tenho conhecimento de vários dispositivos que a Kingdom andou testando, e eu posso ajudar a incrementar os equipamentos de vocês. Pelo que eu vi desde que cheguei, vocês estão precisando.” 

Cypher não respondia às provocações dela, nem deixava nenhuma reação escapar. Era irritante, e deixava Killjoy um pouco sem rumo na conversa. Ela estava falando demais, e ela tinha certeza que era esse o objetivo dele. Ela definitivamente tinha que aprender a calar a boca de vez em quando. 

“E a minha última pergunta é: como eu posso saber que você não é uma espiã tentando se infiltrar na nossa operação?”

“Se eu fosse uma espiã, eu seria mais discreta, não acha? Eu provavelmente tentaria levantar o interesse de vocês e não apareceria aqui sem avisar, porque eu estaria tentando levantar o mínimo de suspeitas se eu tivesse algo a esconder,” ela disse. 

Cypher encarou Killjoy por um momento. Era uma ótima resposta, uma resposta bem pensada. Como se ela tivesse passado bastante tempo pensando exatamente o que responder se alguém perguntasse isso. O que ela tinha, mas parecia suspeito e Killjoy sabia disso. Eles precisavam dela, Killjoy lembrou. E Cypher era profissional o suficiente para perceber que ela não estava escondendo nada demais. 

Os segundos pareceram horas até que Cypher abriu um leve sorrisinho e disse:

“Bom, acho que isso é o suficiente.” Ele se levantou, indo em direção à porta calmamente.

“Ei, calma aí! O que você decidiu? Eu tô dentro?” Killjoy perguntou, se levantando, nada calma. 

Ele se virou e encarou ela por mais um momento. Ela estava prestes a mandar Cypher à merda e exigir que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele quebrou o silêncio antes dela.

“Killjoy, seja bem vinda ao Protocolo Valorant.” 


End file.
